(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fryer capable of automatically collecting fried scums.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A fryer for producing fried food in a large quantity is generally constructed to contain frying oil in an oil tank of a deep bottom and to heat the tank by a burner or the like.
In such a conventional fryer, fried scums produced at the time of frying food are floated in frying oil. There arises a problem that the fried scums are adhered to the material of food to be fried newly thrown in the oil so as to deteriorate the color-tone and quality of fried food.